A fun day out With Zach
by Zach.mwah
Summary: Cammie loves Zach. Zach loves Cammie. But they don't know the other does. They go to the beach for coveops and their covers are boyfriend girlfriend. Will their dreams come true? Please read, terrible at summaries. My first fanfic! Rated T for now maybe M later not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1: walking the halls

CAMMIE'S POV:

The Gallagher academy for exceptional young women is my school (although a guy goes here now. Zach, Zachary Goode is his name and I cannot stop thinking about him, I want to be with him, me and Zach, I want him to be my boyfriend, he only likes me as a friend though) everyone on the outside thinks its just a normal school for snobby little rich kids, and okay, I guess some are rich and some are a bit snobby but it is no ordinary school, it is a school for spies.

It's 2:38 AM and I'm walking through the empty corridors, my three best friends, Bex, Macey and Liz are all asleep. Everyone is, except me because I can't stop thinking about him to rest. To be honest I don't even know why I like him, I mean he has beautiful green eyes, amazing hair and heavenly muscles...(okay I totally know why I like him)  
BAM! I walked into something, or should I say someone.  
'Oh jeez, Gallagher girl, sorry I wasn't look-' (oh, he looks so good at night)  
'No it's my fault I walked into you' I fell on the floor and he tripped over me. He stood up and took my hand pulling me to my feet (I must look soooo attractive right now, he hasn't let go of my hand yet, that's a good sign right?)  
'Thanks, so why are you up?' I ask, he looks at me oddly and says 'why are yooou up?' Raising his eyebrow oh so sexily. ' I asked first haha' (I'm so lame) he lets go of my hand (doh) and combs it through his hair and looks me right in the eyes (did I mention they were beautiful) 'yeah, I, uh couldn't sleep. Anyways I going to go bed.. Night.' And he walks away, my true love, my future husband, the father of my babies walks away leaving me in the dead of night to bask in my thoughts alone. I quickly go back up to my room and try and get some sleep. I finally fall asleep at 3:47.

I wake up 3 and a half hours later to Bex's lovely voice.  
'CAMMIE! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!' The covers are yanked off me. 'Im up Bex, stop yelling!' I wearily open my eyes and everything's blurry. 'We have company Cammie' Lizzy tells me. 'I don't give two-' I almost finished before I was interrupted, 'hi Gallagher girl' (omg it's Zach, I've just woken up what is he doing here)  
'Zach!' I squeak. 'Yep, it sure is, now get your arse out of bed' Macey confirms for me.

ZACH'S POV

'Yep it sure is now get your arse out of bed' Macey says to Cammie. She finally sits up and looks around. She is wearing a tight-ish blue vest top and yellow pyjama shorts, her hair is all messy from sleep and she has a bit of dried dribble around her mouth, yet she stills looks beautiful. The thing is I have been madly in love with ever since I met her. She doesn't know of course, but I do. She will only ever like me as a friend though.

'Come on Cam, I've put some clothes in the bathroom for you to wear today. Our cove ops class is going to the beach on a and I quote a fun day out, with mr Solomon' Macey tells her.

CAMMIE'S POV (again)  
'A fun day out huh? I'll believe when I see it' I mutter as I walk into the bathroom dreading what Macey has picked out for me to wear, I hear Zach snort as I walk out the room but ignore it and lock the door to the bathroom.  
15 minutes later I walk out of the bathroom, washed and feeling like a slut.  
'You look great!'  
'I look like a prostitute' I complain, Macey has got me wearing a bright pink bikini (that I'm sure isn't supposed to show that much boob) because we're going to the beach. A light blue belly top, a short white skirt with an attached brown belt and 5 inch light blue high heels. 'I am not wearing the shoes at least!'  
Macey sighs dramatically 'fine! Put on my gladiator sandals, were the same size whatever,'  
Macey is wearing a light pink boob tube and an even shorter black skirt with 5 inch heels  
Bex is wearing a red belly top and a white skirt with converse  
Liz is wearing a black vest top with a see-through shirt over the top and short shorts with red dolly shoes.  
Zach is wearing a green t shirt (which really brings out his eyes) and black surfer shorts.  
They all looked stunning.  
'Come on then, lets go down they're probably waiting for us' Liz tells us  
'Only because Cammie wouldn't get up' Macey points out.  
When we finally get to the van the rest of the class and mr Solomon are waiting for us 'Nice of you to finally join us, In the van everyone' once everyone was on the van we drove off with 8 different conversations going on around us and lots of girls happily giggling, I got ready for a fun day out. With Zach.


	2. Chapter 2: kisses in the sand

CAMMIE'S POV:

47 minutes later we were sitting in the van at the Parking area just outside of the beach, the door was opened and we were met with the sound of splashing waves, girls screeching, boys (and to macey's disgust, not that hot boys) laughing and the very hot sun. To the left there was a volleyball game going on and to the right a bunch of sunburnt girls tanning...  
Half the class were about to run off when mr Solomon shows us a bunch of folders 'your covers girls and Zach' he gives out each folder 'you have two minutes to remember every detail of your cover, just because you won't see me, it doesn't mean I'm not watching. Someone is always watching. Go.'  
I opened up my folder and saw who I was going to be for the next couple of hours.

NAME: Jennifer Wight

AGE: 19

OCCUPATION: waitress

LIKES: strawberry and banana smoothies, being with her boyfriend (Alex Rye) , swimming

DISLIKES: scary movies, big groups

EXTRA: friends with Lucy King (Macey McHenry, Bailey Hart (Elizabeth Sutton) , Madison Rye (Rebecca Baxter)  
2 year relationship with Alex Rye (Zachary Goode)

CLOTHING: prefers clothing that show off her body.

I put down the folder and waited for Bex to finish reading. 20 seconds later Bex slammed the folder down and said 'bloody hell! Zach is my brother, I laughed and told her what she already knew 'yeah well, he's my boyfriend' 'and you know it Gallagher girl' Zach smirked his oh so sexy smirk. I flashed him a sarcastic smile pretending I was not happy with this, when inside I was jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas (yay me and Zach are together!) 'yeah Cam, you can't be that sad you have to be with Zach' Macey winks at me (she knows me so well) I was about to reply when mr Solomon shouts 'stop everyone and get out, be back here in four hours!' We all climbed out of the van and I walk off with Zach running to catch up with me, grabbing my hand, I feel myself go bright red as I hear Bex, Liz and Macey all laughing.

I sit on the sand in the middle of the sea and the van and lay on my front, my back facing the sun. I can feel Zach sitting next to me, staring at me (don't scream don't scream Cammie) 'yes' I say instead 'Jennifer, have you put sun block on, I wouldn't want you to get burnt' (he knows full well I haven't, does he want to rub it on me... OMG) 'no Alex I haven't, its in my bag, would you rub It on my back pleeeease baby?' (I think I heard him gulp, haha) 'sure Jen' ten seconds later he moves my hair off my back and over my shoulder, he squeezes some onto his hand and starts to rub up and down my back (yikes!) after a 70 seconds he stops and lays down next to me.  
I'm getting so bored so I sit up and look at Zach, he has his eyes closed, I think he may be asleep (he looks so cute) I lift my leg and swing it over one of his hips so I'm straddling him, his hands automatically go to my hips and I gasp. His eyes shoot open and he lets go 'baaaby, can you pleeeease get me a strawberry and banana smoothie, from the smoothie shack?' I give him my best grin and he smiles nodding 'of course Jen' he sits up and I slide off him. He jumps up and runs (yowza) over to the shack.  
When he comes back he sits down and hands me the smoothie, 'thanks baby' I lean in and Kiss him lightly on the lips lingering slightly when I pull away (did I just kiss him, what is wrong with me!) I look at him and he seems shocked, so I lean in again and whisper in his ear 'sorry, it's all a part of the act ya know' his reply, I was not expecting 'well we better act quick then' he brushes past my cheek and kisses me on the lips, gradually I mouths start to move in sync with each other and he licks my bottom lip, I open my mouth in surprise and he takes the advantage to slip in his tongue (and I can't say I'm that bothered)  
When we finally pull away he looks a bit red in the face and is breathily heavily. I lay back and smile. All of a sudden I'm being thrown over his shoulder my face looking his butt (no complaints there) and I start kicking my legs and I'm hitting his back, he just chuckles and starts running then I'm under the sea and Choking on water. Zach's strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, so I'm looking into his eyes (he looks even better in the sea if that's possible) 'I love you Jen' he tells me (shit, I think I might faint)

ZACH'S POV:

'I love you Jen' I tell her (I meant Cammie, I really want to tell her but I just can't) she just stands there for a while then she cuddles me and snuggles her head into the crook of my neck, I'm just thinking about that kiss, oh that kiss, I think Cam felt something, maybe it's just wishful thinking, but she did kiss me first right? 'I love you to Alex!' (I LOVE YOU FOR REAL!) she looks up at me and kisses me gently and wraps her legs around my waist, I hold her up by her bum and kiss her back, walking us slowly over to the sand. We stop kissing and she tucks her head into my neck again, still wrapped around my legs. I hear some oohing and awwing as I lay her down on the sand and kiss her forehead, her eyes still closed.  
Nine minutes later I think she has fallen asleep, so I lay closer to her, enclosing her in my arms. I whisper in her ear 'I love you so much' her eyes fly open and she whisper-screams 'what!?'  
Oh my god she doesn't like me back, how could I be so stupid I'm a nobody. 'Oh nothing, I just meant-' she cuts me off with a kiss, smiles and tells me the three words I have forever been wanting to hear 'I love you too'


	3. Chapter 3 left alone

CAMMIE'S POV:

Sweet Jesus, I've finally told him I love him, and he loves me too (could I be any happier, me thinks not) he has a massive grin in his face and I can't help but kiss him over and over again. 'C'mon Jen, lets go find Madison and the others' we both jump up and start walking around trying to find Liz Bex and Macey. Finally I spot Macey 'oh lucccccyyyyyyy, over here!' I wave frantically to get her attention. She walks over to us and says 'did you finally do it?' 'Do what?' 'You know.. It, why are you so happy?' Zach started laughing and I felt myself turn red 'of course not, Lucy!' Zach starts laughing even more when Bex and Liz come strolling over 'Ahh there's my dear brother, where have you been? I've missed you!' Bex says sarcastically, Macey replies with 'doing it!' Liz perks and looks at the two of us 'you two, it, I didn't know you've had sex ca-Jen!' 'I haven't had sex! Not with Zach, not with anybody!' (Okay that's not true, I had sex with josh) 'reaaally Jen, what about josh?' I am going to kill Macey. I'm spluttering trying to say something that isn't coming out 'plft, er, no,' they all look at me, not believing that terrible lie. Macey is looking at Zach and says to me 'we'll give you time to talk' (what does that mean, is he annoyed?) Zach drags me off into the bar/hotel building and pulls me into one of their unoccupied bedrooms after pick locking the door.

ZACH'S POV:

She's had sex, has she had sex? I think so that was a crap lie she told back there. I can't believe she's had sex, I mean I've had sex but Cammie! That's just too weird!  
'Have you had sex?' I ask her with a scowl on my face. 'Why does it matter if I have or haven't had sex?' (Because I wanted to be your first) 'because it does, now don't lie and tell me if you've had sex!' She looks completely helpless, it's quite adorable really, if I didn't want her to tell me, I would kiss her. 'Yes' she whispers. 'You have,' she nods and goes even redder. 'With who?!' I demand. 'It doesn't matter!' She half shouts at me. 'With josh' I tell her (I already knew who it was, I just wanted to see if She would tell me) she nods again and I ask 'why didn't you tell me?' 'To be honest, that subject never came up in our conversations, I wasn't just going to randomly come out with, 'hey Zach I had sex with josh all the time when we were dating and now I really like you, hey let's jump into bed with each other!' She ends up screaming because she is annoyed with me. I decide to push my luck and ask 'all the time, which means more than once... Was he good?' She looks seriously pissed off and offended 'what!' She practically spits venom at me. 'Was he good?' I say simply. 'That is, That is none of your business' I reply with 'yes it is, you're my girlfriend now and I want to know if your other boyfriend was good in bed,' she looks shocked and says 'you're my boyfriend? Funny I never actually heard you ask, and you don't seem to be acting like a boyfriend right at this minute! Why do you want to know if he was good? Do you want to know how many times would have sex in one night? How long he can last? How long his dick is? What Zach, what do you want to know!?'  
'Answer all those questions you just said, go on I dare you!'  
She huffs and sits on the bed 'yes, he was good. in one night? A couple. How long? Long enough, his dick? big enough, now, you tell me Zach how many times have you had sex because you clearly aren't a virgin!' (I didn't think she would ask me, i thought she probably wouldn't want to know) 'a couple of times' (14) 'was she good, how many times in one night Zach, come on Zach I'm your girlfriend you should tell me these things!' 'Fine! Yes she was and a couple!'  
'Okay, do you think she will be better than me!' I stare at her. Cammie turns her back on me and lays down in the bed muttering, not very nice words under her breath, apparently 'I don't know' isn't an appropriate answer. 'Get out' she tells me. I leave the room and see Macey Bex and Liz sitting on couches around a table. I walk up and sit down huffing and puffing 'where's Cammie? What happened?' All three ask. 'In a room, and she was asking all these questions about me and sex and stuff, then she asks if I think she would be better than the other girls I've been with!' 'What did you say?' Macey asks. 'I told her I didn't know, I mean how would i, we've never had sex!' But they weren't listening as soon as I said the first bit, they rushed off in order to find Cammie. Eighteen minutes later of me just sitting there Bex Macey and Liz all come over to me, 'I think you should go talk to her!' Liz tells me. I get up 'thanks' Liz just nods and as I walk off I hear Bex say 'gonna get some!' And Macey laughing.

When I get into the room it's empty so I start calling Cammie. She comes out of the bathroom in nothing but underwear, she walks sexily towards me and tells me 'were gonna find out who's better okay?' 'Cam, we don't have to do this, not here not now,' the smile she had on her face drops and she quickly rushes to get a dressing gown that's hanging up and puts it on 'so firstly you tell me I'm going to be crap in bed, now you tell me you don't even want to have sex with me,' in a soft voice that breaks at the end (please don't start crying, too late, crap she is sitting in the bed with tears running down her face) 'no, Gallagher girl, it's not that I don't want to, because I do, I really do but just not in some room that we broke into, it's not very romantic,' she just looks at me and says bitterly 'you're right, I mean how desperate am I, trying to jump on you in some room. You must think I'm so horny,' she finishes sarcastically. 'I didn't mean it like that and you know it cam!' She walks back into the bathroom without answering and comes back out three minutes later fully clothed. 'You're right I'm sorry,' she sits back on the bed and kisses me. I kiss her back obviously. She starts taking off my top whilst still kissing, (I should stop her, but she's throwing herself at me, she'll start crying again if I stop her) so my top is off and she pushes me down onto the bed and starts unbuckling my belt the she pulls off my trousers and straddles me, kissing me again I rub my hands up and down her back, my erection pressing into her stomach. She gets off with a sexy smile (and I can't help thinking that josh has seen that smile as well) and goes down to my black boxers and starts pulling them down and I don't have the heart to stop her. Once all my clothes are off she looks at my penis and says 'nice' then she gets up. She grabs all my clothes and the dressing gown all while I'm sitting there waiting for her to come back to me, she head towards the door with all the clothes and says 'bye zachy, I had fun, we should do this again some time!' She blows me a kiss and walks out the door. I'm left naked with no clothes, laying on the bed of a room that isn't mine, hoping she will come back.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh so naked

CAMMIE'S POV:

It's been five minutes and I feel really bad about leaving Zach in the room. The girls told me he deserves it but I might just go back and give him the clothes. When I tell the girls this they start yelling at me 'don't you dare Cameron Ann Morgan! I will tie you to that chair and tape your mouth shut!' 'But-' 'Liz get me some tape' Bex commanded. While Liz scuttled of, Macey and Bex were talking so I took the chance to go find Zach.  
I run off and I hear Macey and Bex screaming for Liz to come with them. The only sounds were my feet padding down the hallway of the long line of hotel rooms.  
With Bex Macey and Liz behind me I opened the door, the girls skidding behind my heels.  
Throwing myself through the open doorway I stare my mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
'Zach?'  
'Cammie!'

ZACH'S POV:

The door was flung wide open and I jumped up hoping it was Cammie. No such luck, so I sat back down. 'Who are you? Why are you in my room?' The crying girl asked me. 'Why are you crying?' I reply, 'my boyfriend just broke up with me!' She sat on the bed next to me, looked me up and down and smirked 'you are?' She asked. 'Alex, you?' 'Mia, why are you naked?' She giggled. Oh how I detest giggling girls. 'Long story,' I tell her, not wanting to get into the humiliating detail. She smiled at me and stroked her finger up my arm, feeling completely vulnerable, I move her hand off me but she just puts it on my leg. My bare leg. She rubs her hand up and down my leg each stroke getting closer to my penis. 'I don't think we should do this, I know you're upset but this is not how to deal with things. And besides I-' she cut me off with a forceful kiss. I opened my mouth in surprise and she took advantage to slide her tongue into my mouth. I go to push her off, but she grabs my arms and pins me down onto the bed. Still slobbering all over me. Right as she moans my 'name' the door opens and in comes Cammie with the girls just behind her. Cammies mouth gapes open and shuts multiple times as I push the girl off me, revealing my nakedness.  
'Zach?'  
'Cammie!' I yell at her as she runs out the room, dropping the clothes she brought with her, the girls following her, after giving me the most evil look I have ever seen, Macey calling me a cunt and Liz and Bex coming to hit me.

CAMMIE'S POV:

I'm running. I can't stop, I'm running faster than I've ever run. My chest feels like its imploding. I can't breath and my head hurts. Finally stopping in a dark deserted hall, I slide down the wall clutching my chest, I can feel my heart beating so fast. I can hear Bex, Macey and Liz calling for me. I don't want them to find me, I want to be alone. I can hear Zach now, he sounds a lot closer. I see a door and to my luck, it opens. After closing the door I turn to find a tiny room just big enough for me to stand in and maybe another person. On the walls are selves filled with alcohol. I grab a bottle of vodka and a bottle of red wine and sit on the carpeted floor. As I take my first gulp of vodka, I let it slide down my throat with a hiss as it stings the back of my mouth.  
After a whole bottle of wine and three quarters a bottle of vodka everything starts to go black. I scream and the vodka bottle falls, my hand clenched around it. I hear running, fast running and I think my last coherent thought 'help me!' Then everything goes black.

===================Next day=======================

(Still cammie's pov)

Where am I? Why is everything so black? What happened? How long was I out? A dozen questions filled my mind as I start to awake. I hear murmuring but I can't quite make it out, until the buzzing in my head stops. It's Zach, 'it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!' A dozen times over.  
'Zach! Shut up, yes it is your fault!'  
'What if she doesn't wake up!?'  
'Then you will have to live that for rest of your life!'  
'Bex!' I hear Liz say. 'What?, it's true, this is all his fault and everyone knows it!'  
(Come on Cammie open your eyes)  
Someone walks over and takes my hand 'please wake up Gallagher girl. I love you!'  
Open your eyes, for crying out loud Cammie! I yell at myself inside.  
I hear Bex come over and push Zach away from me. 'You don't love her that much otherwise you wouldn't have made out with that girl!' (Gosh don't remind me!)  
Liz says to Zach 'I love her more than you do Zach!'  
I can hear macey say 'none of you can love her that much, or you'd know she's been awake for the past 3 minutes!' And she walks over to me as I peel my sore eyes open.  
'Ouch' I tell her  
'I know'  
'I hate vodka'  
'I know'  
'I hate wine'  
'I know'  
'I hate hospitals'  
'I know'  
'I hate.. Zach'  
'No you don't'  
'I know'  
She leans in and hugs me. I love this girl so much. Zach walks over to me 'gallagher-'  
'No Zach, just because i don't hate you, it doesn't mean I want to speak to you. So until I can stand to be in the same room as you without wanting to gouge your eyes out, I think you should leave'  
'But-'  
'You heard her. Leave' Macey commanded.  
As Zach bowed his head, left my hospital bed and walked out of the room, I swear my heart broke a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5: forgiven

**Sorry it's so late, I had a load of exams (Boo!) Anyway, I'm not sure if I should end it here or not, tell me what you think. But don't be too mean to me, hah. **

The next day:  
CAMMIE'S POV:  
'Cammie get your fat arse up right now!' Is the first thing I hear when I wake up in the morning.  
'Macey is my butt big?' I ask jokingly. She relies no, and I give Bex a sarcastic look.  
'I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an Itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get-' 'be quiet Miss Baxter' I look up at the sound of mr Solomons voice and see him and my mum **(I'm English)**both looking at me worriedly.  
'Are you okay sweetheart? My mum asks  
'Im fine'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes'  
'Were leaving in 10 minutes cam, the doctor said you're okay.' Bex tells me, interrupting us. With liz's help I'm ready to leave in under 4 minutes. We're all piled into the van and we head off to back to school.  
The journey was silent for the most part. As I walked through the doors I saw Zach run up to me and hug me so tightly I started getting dizzy, 'Zach...' He released me, muttering apologise, 'why are you here Zachary? Cammie doesn't want to talk to you!' Macey demanded. 'Please! Just five minutes to explain?'  
'No Zach. Piss off!' We all looked at Lizzy in shock and she just giggled and turned away with a hint of a blush. Zach looked at me with desperation in his eyes 'please, five minutes' he said in a strangled voice and I wondered if he was holding back tears.  
I used my hand for gesturing purposes and said 'fine!' Walking off to my room, with Zach following closely behind. I turned back around and told everyone else to stay, as I saw the girls creeping forward.  
What after seemed like hours and was really only three minutes, we were at the room and Zach locked it behind him, trapping me in.  
'Look Cam, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen,' seeing i was about to interrupt, he said quickly 'no Cammie let me talk. One minute we was talking about stuff, and then she's pinning me down and starts smothering me with kisses and I didn't want to but I didn't want to hurt her by pushing her off me and the next thing I know you are barging in and see and run off all sad and it wasn't my fault.' All in one breath.  
'Okay, firstly breathe, secondly you were naked! What did you think you going to happen, you should have told her to get out as soon as she came in! And thirdly' I start hitting and punching him everywhere I can reach while he is trying his hardest to stop me. 'Ouch gall- owwwww!' I hit him in the balls and he is doubled over in pain. He struggles to get to the bed but manages and sits down, still clutching his privates. 'What. Is. Wrong. With. You!' He shrieks like a girl. I shrug and say 'sorry' while trying not to smile.

After two minutes of sitting in silence I start to see his point. I mean she was pinning his arms down, and he does sound truly sorry.  
'Okay' I say 'as long it never happens again, and believe me I will know if it does, I forgive you' his red face is still scrunched up in pain, and with one hand on his balls, he uses the other to stick his thumb up. I laugh and sit on the bed next to him, he stops clutching his privates and his face isn't crunched up and less red. He says 'I do love you, you know?'  
I smile and lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turns his face so I get him on the lips instead. We start kissing passionately and after two minutes we stop and rest our foreheads against each others. He pecks me on the nose and tells me 'I had a fun day out'

**I know its short, but I didn't know what to write. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it (pah!) **


End file.
